Hogwarts
by ElsaFrosst
Summary: Un nuevo mal asecha Londres y Elsa junto con la ayuda de Albus y Rose tendran que enfrentarlo pero claro primero tendran que llevarse bien ¿Podran hacerlo antes de que el mal aseche?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta historia trata de los hijos de los personajes de Hp :D (Cabe mensionar que meti personajes de Disney y Dramworks si lo mezcle todo jeje

Elsa Malfoy Grangrass ella es una chica tranquila a comparación de su hermano es educada tiene poderes de congelar de sus manos y para la magia no necesita Varita ella se vuelve cerrada despues de que pasa un incombeniente con su Padre

Albus Potter; Por Alguna Extraña razon Nacio con el cabello Blanco y ojos azules esta un poco resentido po su hermano James el es extremadamente poderoso pero no lo sabe aun

Scorpius Malfoy: Es el hermano mejor de Elsa bastante travieso es imperativo y Alegre se lleva bien con su hermana

Rose Weasley; Es inteligente como su madre pero es muy enamoradisa y termina enamorandose del menos indicado para ella segun sus padres :S

PD: Cada personaje ya tiene su autor ya sea Dreamworks, Disney o J.K Rowling :D


	2. Siempre Estaré Aquí

Podemos observar a un joven rubio de no más 25 años bastante triste frente a una cama la cual se encuentra un mujer de la misma edad cabello negro con el semblante enfermo era notorio que aquella mujer estaba muriendo tenían sus manos agarradas

-Draco- Decía débilmente la mujer –Tienes que prometer que los cuidaras a los dos-

-Siempre los cuidare Astoria pero no puedo solo tienes que estar aquí- Dijo ya con algunas lagrimas

-Mi tiempo acabo ahora ellos son todo lo que tienes- Tratando de sonreír –No dejes que la descubran la podrían matar-

-NO- Casi grito –Ella estará bien lo controlara-

Astoria suspiro –No dejes que ellos sufran por mi muerte-

-A que te refieres-

-Quiero que les hagas creer que Daphne es su madre- Dijo triste

-Que no Astoria como No- Dijo sorprendido

-Por favor el miedo y dolor hacen que los poderes de Elsa crezcan- Dijo dolida –Por favor-

Draco no sabia que hacer no sabía si hacerlo no podía hacer eso con su hija pero supuso que tenía sus razones-Esta bien lo hare-

-Bueno me dejas más tranquila y ahora ya puedo irme empaz- Dijo Astoria más débil -Te amo Draco- Diciendo esto antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir eternamente

-No Astoria- Moviéndola –Te Amo Tory- Dijo llorando, en eso entra una elfina llamada Danet

-Danet quiero que llames a Daphne dile que su hermana se fue- Dijo entre sollozos

-Lo siento señor- Dijo la elfina Triste –Enseguida- Saliendo de ahí

Draco se paró dándole un beso como despidiéndose de ella para salir de la recamara dirigiéndose a Otra al abrirla vio a un bebe en una cuna de 2 meses y en una cama de alado a una niña de 2 años de cabello rubio platinado estaban durmiendo se sento en la orilla de la cama y les sonrió aun llorando sin notar que la niña había abierto sus ojos

-Ella se fue verdad- Dijo triste

Draco volteo a haber a su hija y se encontró con unos ojos azules como el cristal –Si Elsa-

La niña empezó a llorar no lo pudo evitar y Draco la abrazo –Pero yo estaré aquí siempre princesa- Besándole su frente

–Siempre nunca los dejare- La abrazo hasta que la pequeña quedo profundamente Dormida y la elfina Entro

-Señor la señorita Daphne esta abajo- Dijo

-Gracias Danet ya bajo- Acomodo a la pequeña en su cama para luego bajar y ver a la chica muy parecida a su hermana que al verlo lloro y este la abrazo –Ella los amaba-

-Lo se- Suspiro es por eso –Es por eso que me pidió que les dijera que tú eras su madre-

-Lo se ella ya me había dicho pero no entiendo por qué- Dijo Daphne soltándolo

-Por Elsa y sus poderes- Suspiro –Lo harás-

-Si por mi hermana- Dijo aceptando

Subieron a la habitación de los niños y vieron que ella dormía y con semblante triste

-Hazlo tu Dap no puedo- Dijo volteándose

-Bien- Saco su varita apuntándole a la pequeña -Obliviate- Borrándole los recuerdos solo de su madre las fotos que tenía fueron cambiando haciendo que en lugar de Astoria apareciera ella –Listo cuando ella despierte será como si yo fuera su madre-

-Bien- Dijo Draco medio sonriendo haría lo que fuera para protegerlos a los 2

Hola no pues espero les guste esta historia y si es así háganmelo saber en sus comentarios: D Acepto sugerencias para que les guste aún más •Elsa

Amm por si tienen una cuenta en potterfics amm si ya esta ahí :D en mi cuenta jaja


	3. Chapter 3 Quiero Ser Normal

Pov Elsa

Para ser sincera no crei que pasaran ya 4 años desde aquel sueño o mas bien pesadilla donde mi mama estaba muerta claro que al despertar la vi ahí como cada mañana asi que si fue extraño, tocaron la puerta de mi habitación interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Elsa ya vas a salir o me vas a dejar afuera otra vez- Se escuchaba la voz de mi hermano pequeño –Anda hay que jugar estoy aburrido y solo para acabar- No quería salir no quería lastimarlo con mis poderes

-Dejame empaz Scorpius- Dije con dolor y para ser sinceros bastante dolor

-Ok bye- Dijo mi hermanito con mucha, mucha tristeza y me dolio dejarlo afuera pero encerio no quería lastimar a nadie y sinceramente Anelo algún dia ser normal

Pov General

En alguna parte de Londres mágico Ron Hermione Rose y Hugo esperaban

-Mama falta mucho para que lleguen- Se quejaba un pequeño de 3 años con cabello rojizo como su padre

-No lo se Hugo- Decia Hermione con tranquilidad

-Hay vienen- Dijo Ron viendo llegar a los Potter

-Lamentamos la tardanza Lily no estaba lista- Dijo Ginny cargando a una niña de 3 años

-Hola James- Dijo emocionado Hugo viendo a su primo

-Hola- Dijo Un chico de 5 años bastante lindo con cabello negro y ojos miel de tez blanca –Hola Rosie-

Rose solo sonrio no era de hablar mucho ella era cabello rojo castaño ojos miel y tez blanca pudo notar a su primo Albus con su sudadera azul como siempre y con gorra –Albus- Dijo acercándosele

-Hola- Volteandose

-Estas bien- Pregunto Rose notando sus ojos azules y parte de su cabello totalmente blanco

-Si- Dijo cortante caminando atrás de su madre al notar su presencia

-Hola Al- Dijeron los Weasley con una sonrisa y el solo alzó la mano en forma de saludo

Pov Albus

-Ok Harry estas seguro que ahí hay mas pruebas para encerrarlo- Dijo mi tio como si estuviera esperanzado

-Si- Hablo mi padre mas que seguro sabia que su platica me aburriría pero era mejor que estar con mis primos y mi hermano –sarcástico- el perfecto el genial el mejor el inigualable James y solo tiene 5 años yo 4 y mi hermana 3 nos llevamos 1 solo año y eso no me gusta han pasado 6 años de una dichosa guerra en la cual mi padre gano con el que no debe ser nombrado y encerraron a todos los mortifagos claro que dice mi tio Ron que no falta uno llamado Draco no se que y hace poco convenció a mi papa de encerrarlo y buscar pistas para ver si mato a alguien para encerrar al igual que a las Grengrass que no tengo idea quien sean y por que tienen que estar en azkaban

-Si Ron seguiremos investigando tu descuida estará encerrado- Dijo mi padre

Valla si que es veloz buscando hay que admitir que mi padre se convirtió en el mejor de su trabajo en eso estaba cuando mi "Querido hermano" Me aventó y solo lo vi con cara de enojo

-Hay lo siento Al- Dijo corriendo para otro lado no hay que negarlo esta guapo y tiene el cabello normal y no es blanco como el mio el es normal y un poco tonto pero es normal no que yo a la edad de 4 años se mas que el o según eso escuche que mi madre le decía a mi tia Hermione encerio yo Quisiera ser normal como el

-Aquí esta la solución- Dijo mi padre –Esto será mas rápido de lo que crei

Y ahí lo tienen mi padre ha encontrado la forma de meter a ese tal Draco a Azkaban

Hola pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo encerio déjenme comentarios para saber si les gusta o dejarle ahí ustedes díganme bueno nos vemos en el sig capitulo de Helado corazón •Elsa


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Quiénes son?

Estaba Elsa parada frente a una ventana ahora de 16 años con semblante serio, había crecido ella tenia que hacerlo era su deber para poder proteger a su hermano

–Elsa- Decia Scorp al otro lado de la puerta bastante entusiasmado –Ya es hora- Decia con una emoción impresionante hasta casi lo grita pero bueno así era él y lo amaba me recordaba a mi madre y aquellos días felices que por culpa de alguien se terminaron…

~Flash Black~

La familia Malfoy estaba a punto de salir de paseo ya que había recibido sus cartas a Hogwarts pero informando que este año entraría de 14 años como mínimo y todavía faltaba bastante cuando estaban dispuestos a salir estaban aurores esperando afuera

-Draco Lucios Malfoy Black queda arrestado por ser parte de los seguidores del señor oscuro y por asesinar a la familia de Muggles Jean - Decia un auror bastante serio Draco se quedo serio mas no dijo nada solo volteo a la casa donde sus hijos asomaban sus cabezas y solo negó con la cabeza y asi fue como se los llevaron y dentro de la casa

-Elsa no podemos dejar que se los lleven- decía Scorp de 6 años

-Pero no podemos hacer nada Scorp- Dijo una Elsa de 8 años triste viendo cómo se llevaban a sus papas

Pasaron los días y no sabían nada los elfos habían cerrado la mansión para que nadie entrara hasta que Draco o Daphne regresaran, jamás pensaron que no regresarían en bastante tiempo, Dannet la elfina o nana de los niños llego a la Mansión donde se había llevado acabo el juicio no venía con muy buen semblante Elsa y Scorpius la esperaban pacientes al verla entrar no pudieron esperar

-Que paso Dan- Decia Scorp ansioso

-Ay mis niños Dannet no quisiera decirles esto pero sus padres no volverán- Dijo Dannet tristemente

-Como que no volverán- Dijo Elsa preocupada

-Señorita su madre ha muerto y a su padre lo encerraron en Azkaban- Dijo mientras Scorpius lloraba gritando diciendo que no podía ser hasta que salió corriendo a su habitación, mientras que Elsa salía a su habitación dejando la sala llena de picos de hielo –Wore- Llamo Elsa seria y madura hasta que apareció un Elfo

-Digame señorita- Dijo el elfo precupado por ella

-Se mantendrá todo cerrado nada entra hasta que Scorpius tenga 14 años yo entrare junto con él, manden una carta a Dumbledore informando mi decisión- Dijo Fría

-Si Señorita- Dijo el Elfo mientras se retiraba

Elsa sabía que tenía que crecer para que su hermano no sufriera pero tampoco lo quería lastimar con el poder que tenía y lo cuidaría ante todo

~Fin De Flash Black y Pov Elsa~

Aunque en realidad no entendía por qué encerraron a mi padre o más bien quien lo había encerrado espero saberlo algún día y no quedarme con esta duda, ahora que tengo 16 años entrare con mi hermano aquella escuela quería suponer que nadie en el mundo mágico hubiera imaginado que Draco Malfoy tendría hijos, así que sería una sorpresa para todos y era hora de irnos. Salí de mi habitación derecha como siempre hasta llegar con mi hermano

-Elsa- Dijo el –Estas lista porque yo estoy emocionado nunca salimos así que ahora imagínate como estoy ansioso por ir a Hogwarts aunque me gustaría más ir a Durmstrang porque ya sabes es mejor- Dijo a veces mi hermano hablaba muy rápido yo solo negué y nos dirigimos a la estación 9 ¾ al entrar hubo muchas miradas de sorpresa después de todo mi hermano era idéntico a un Grengrass y yo era idéntica a una Malfoy así que era fácil saber quiénes éramos nos dirigimos con toda tranquilidad con la mirada alta "No dejes que sepan de ti" escuche la voz de mi padre viendo mis manos "Descuida padre jamás lo harán, nadie lo sabrá", nos paramos delante de una puerta esperando que la abrieran para abordar el tren cuando alguien llego por atrás

-Elsa Malfoy- Decia una niña de Cabello negro algo morena –Soy Vanessa Zabini, nuestros padres eran amigos-

-Ah si claro mi padre nos hablo de ti- Dije con media sonrisa

-El es Erick Nott- Señalando al chico que se acercaba a nosotros

-Que hay- Era de pelo café sonriente-Es un placer conocer a los Malfoy-

-Soy Scorpius- Dijo mi hermano sonriendo

-Elsa Shannel Malfoy Grengrass, un verdadero placer conocerlos- Dije asintiendo con mi cabeza

Mis nuevos amigos me miraron un tanto sorprendidos pero solo Erick se puso alado de mi hermano y Vanessa a mi lado sonriéndome, la mire con aprecio hasta que sentí la mirada de un familia a lo lejos o eran 2 un señor de cabello naranja como zanahoria junto con un señora hay que decir hermosa de cabellera café y había 2 niños a su lado uno más pequeño que otro él era idéntico a su padre podría decir que eran iguales solo que en pequeño, pero en eso capto mi atención un chico de 1 año más grande que Scorpius por mucho de cabello Blanco que escondía con su capucha azul alado de 2 niños pero él tenía algo especial "Su cabello" era blanco y sus papas tenían el cabello negro y rojizo y sus hermanos igual pero él no era blanco y ojos azueles un poco más profundos que los míos miles de preguntas me invadieron ¿Por qué nos veían? ¿Por qué ese chico tenía el cabello Blanco? Pero sobre todo ¿Quiénes eran ellos?´

_**Bueno eh aquí el capítulo de Hogwarts :D estoy un poco seca asi que pues no es tan original ni nada, pero aun asi espero les guste y nos veamos el siguiente capítulo "Conociéndonos" asi que bye :D**_

_**Elsa**_

REONORU : Hola me alegra mucho que haya gustado :D enserio significa mucho para mi y tranquila se ira descubriendo poco a poco de hecho en el siguiente capítulo descubriras partes de tus dudas.

paolaesh: Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste, hay lo se yo también lo amo je xD


End file.
